Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is the second upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Plot The beginning opens with Patchy the Pirate, as he has presumably lost the long awaited sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, called "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" prior to the film. After a segment called "Remembering Johnny Depp", and Patchy lamenting that he lost the film, he sets off to find it using a treasure map. Throughout several difficulties, he eventually finds a slightly dirty VHS tape which holds the film. He then returns home in glee, and watches the film. The wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann is halted when Lord Cutler Beckett, chairman of the East India Trading Company, arrives with arrest warrants for them, and also for Commodore James Norrington, who allowed Captain Jack Sparrow to escape. Norrington has resigned and disappeared after losing the Navy's flagship, HMS Dauntless, in a hurricane while pursuing Jack. Meanwhile, Jack is visited by Will's father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, aboard the Black Pearl. Bootstrap is now a crewman on the Flying Dutchman, captained by Davy Jones. Jack previously bartered a deal with Jones to raise the Pearl from the depths; now Jack must join Jones' crew or be dragged to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken. Beckett, meanwhile, promises to free Elizabeth if Will brings him Jack's magic compass which points to whatever the holder wants most. Will finds Jack and the crew on an island and frees them from cannibals. Shortly after, Governor Swann frees Elizabeth from jail, but he is then captured. Elizabeth bargains with Beckett to find the compass. Disguised as a cabin boy aboard a Scottish merchant vessel, she makes her way to Tortuga where she later finds Jack and also a drunken Norrington. After escaping the cannibals, Jack and the crew visit voodoo priestess Tia Dalma, who reveals Jones' weakness is his heart, which is locked within the Dead Man's Chest. Jack must find it and the key that opens it. Locating the Dutchman, Will makes a deal with Jack to find the key to the chest in return for Jack's compass. Jack tricks Will, who is shanghaied into service aboard the Dutchman. Jones agrees to release Jack from their bargain in exchange for one hundred souls. Will meets his father aboard the Dutchman and learns that Jones possesses the key to the chest. They play a game of Liar's Dice against Jones to try and win the key, but they lose. Despite this, Will escapes with the key and is taken aboard the same ship Elizabeth was on. Jones sends the Kraken after him, sinking the ship, but Will escapes. In Tortuga, Jack hires a new crew, including Elizabeth and Norrington. With Elizabeth's use of Jack's compass, they are able to locate the chest. All parties arrive on Isla Cruces, where the chest is buried, but a three-way sword fight breaks out between Jack, Will, and Norrington, who all want the heart for their respective goals: Jack wants to call off the Kraken; Will wants to rescue his father; and Norrington wants to regain his life as a Navy officer. In the chaos, Norrington secretly steals the heart and runs off, pretending to lure away the Dutchman's crew. Jones attacks the Pearl with the Kraken, which devours most of the crew and destroys all but one of the Pearl's lifeboats, but Jack, who briefly flees the battle, returns and wounds the Kraken with a net full of gunpowder and rum. Jack orders the survivors to abandon ship, but Elizabeth, realizing the Kraken only wants Jack, tricks him and chains him to the mast so that the crew can escape. The Kraken drags Jack and the Pearl to Davy Jones' Locker. Jones opens the chest to discover his heart is gone. In Port Royal, Norrington gives Beckett the heart and the Letters of Marque meant for Jack, allowing him back into the navy as well as allowing Beckett to gain control of Davy Jones and the seas. The Pearl's crew take shelter with Tia Dalma, where they all agree to rescue Jack. Tia Dalma introduces the captain who will guide them: the resurrected Hector Barbossa. And then after the tape ends by showing the SMPTE color bars, Patchy gets angry, and gets rid of his Pirates of the Caribbean merchandise, including his Pirates of the Caribbean underwear, which results in him running away as it fades to black. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger's Crew, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and their Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Flying Dutchman, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Danny Phantom, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Staci, Brick, Anne Maria, Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Shobu Kirifuda, Rekuta Kadoko, Sayuki Manaka, Mimi Tasogare, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, C-3PO, R2-D2, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Salty, Porter, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, and Max guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Dennis, Bulgy, The Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, The Horrid Lorries, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Tirek, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen, DoodleBob, Dennis, the Thug Tug Gang, Phantom the Pirate, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sise Fromm, Tig Fromm, Vlix Oncard, Kybo Ren, and Admiral Screed will work for Davy Jones in this film. *Minerva Mink returns in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of IG-30. *A special guest star returns in this film. *''Frozen'', Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Frozen II, Kim Possible, Zootopia, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest were all made by Disney. *''Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure'', Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Kappa Mikey, Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O., Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest were all released in the year, 2006. *It's revealed that Ernie was Celaeno's old ex-boyfriend. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Scenes *Opening with Patchy * *Reuniting with Minerva Mink * * * * * * * * *Isle Cruces wheel sword fight * * * Soundtrack # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Naruto: Shippuden - Heaven Shaking Event (During Brian and Ernie's fight) # #Bolt - I Thought I Lost You (Fist end credits song) #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - End Credits (Second and final end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Ocean Adventure films Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Pirates of the Caribbean saga Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series